This invention relates to a method and system for preventing the transmission of document data to the wrong destination wherein the facsimile apparatus has the capability of automatically sending separate documents to a plurality of respective destinations continuously and in order.
A conventional method of sending document information in a facsimile apparatus is as follows. A plurality of separate documents for transmission to various respective destinations are placed in a holder of a facsimile automatic document feeding device. The documents are placed together in sets, the documents in one set being destined for transmission to one location and the documents in another set being destined for another location. The feeding device automatically feeds the documents for sending each page continuously and in order. Information regarding the destination for each set and the number of documents for each destination are entered into a control unit of the facsimile device. As the documents are being fed, the number of fed pages is counted, and this number is continually compared with the number entered for each destination. As a result of the comparison, the destination of each document to be transmitted is determined. The data corresponding to the information contained on each document is then sent to a receiving fascimile apparatus at the desired destination.
With this conventional method, however, double feeding of documents (i.e., simultaneously feeding of two documents) will produce an erroneous count. In that event, the number of pages counted by the facsimile counter and the number entered in advance for the desired destination will not coincide until pages within the next document set are also sent. As a result, these pages within the next document set will be sent to a wrong destination. In fact, the problem is compounded in that pages within the subsequent document sets will likewise be adversely effected.